


>8(

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Rare Pair Extravaganza [14]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Light Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Zer0 isn’t just there to be Rhys’ date, they gotta make sure no one hits on their partner.





	>8(

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/177869197260/zerhys-wait-a-minute-are-you-jealous
> 
> Prompt: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

The grand opening of Atlas was all the talk, especially the young cyborg CEO, Rhys. He was attractive, intelligent, and charming. And his partner, the mysterious alien, Zer0, was just as attention grabbing. Which was why the number of attendees at the party had skyrocketed since the first estimates.

Rhys did his best to make rounds and greet as many people as he could. Zer0 followed, a :) plastered to their display. Rhys knew Zer0 didn’t care for all the mingling, but the alien had refused to leave Rhys there alone.

Rhys had giggled. “Wait a minute, are you jealous? Worried I’ll get hit on?”

Zer0 had only clicked and chirped and kissed Rhys until Rhys had forgotten what they’d been talking about.

But it was hard to enjoy the party with Zer0 when they could do nothing but greet party goers and potential business partners. Sometimes, Rhys could snag Zer0’s arm while they walked about, but sometimes, he had to shake hands and abandon his partner.

A young man shook his hand and then held onto it. “So, tell me, what’s a gorgeous man, such as you doing-” His eyes flicked passed Rhys.

Behind him, Zer0’s display had changed. “>8(”

The man cleared his throat and let go of Rhys. “Well, I should get another refill, great party!” And he skittered away.

Rhys quirked a brow and looked up at Zer0, finding their display still showed “:)”.

“That was weird, wasn’t it?” He asked Zer0.

“???”

Rhys shrugged and wrapped an arm around Zer0’s, leaning on them. “What do you say about ditching this party? You think anyone will notice?”

“;D”

Rhys laughed. “Yeah, okay, you’ve convinced me. Let’s get out of here!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
